Leo Xavier Elric: the Elemantal Alchemist
by AmyaEnvyElric
Summary: Who is Leo Elric and where did he come from? They say he was born of the union of Ed and Winry. But there is another story he was half human half homunculi. Warnings: Mpreg, EdXEnvy, OcXOc, Violence, Lemons and bad language! dont like dont read
1. Drunken Mistake

This is my second story lol I am so happy that I could scream hey since this on the internet I should *Screams so loud the window cracks* oops hehe my mom will get me later for that. Anyway you guys out there know the drill this is an EdXEnvy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT IN BIG CAPS THAT I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, IT IS SOULY THE PROPERTY OF ARIKAWA-SAMA SHE'S LUCKY….**

**Warings: Is rated M for a reason so no kiddos, Mpreg, Yaoi, Lemon, Ed and Envy's mouths, and violence obviously and possible character deaths…..**

**Chapter 1 Druken Mistake! Envy's POV**

"**ENVY YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS MONSTER DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" that old bat Dante screamed in my ears for the fifth time today. Seriously when does she ever shut the fuck up damn. **

"**ENVY, ENVY, ENVY HOHENHIEM ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD CHILD!" ok that's the last straw, I turned my violent eyes on her and grabbed her neck "SHUT UP YOU OLD BITCH I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!" I screamed shaking her with all my might which was ten times more she possibley had in her little shriveled up body.**

"**REALEASE ME NOW OR NO MORE STONES!" she swauked I froze and dropped the old bag to the floor, I knew I couldn't do this again because she was the only one who knew how to make the stones without dying and I needed them to live. "I'm sorry Dante-kaasan" I whispered I felt the whish of air as her hand collided with my cheek leave a deadly red mark that began fading immediately. "Learn so respect for me, you ungrateful brat!" she hissed.**

**I glared at the floor I heard her huphf about my temper and how she would come up with some alchemy technique to control it, "Get out of my sight!" she snapped I gladly obliged and walked out of the room quikly. I decided there was no harm in attacking some humans tonight since it was Carnival in East City I smiled darkly.**

**I leaped out the window of the manison that Dante had hidden away in the forest I was the only homunculi who stayed close to home. Lust and Gluttoney roamed the world stopping by now and again, Greed was dead, Pride was to busy acting as Fuhure(sp?), Sloth was busy being Sloth and Wrath well Wrath we didn't know where he was or if he was even alive.**

**The lights of East City came into my view and I smirked, surley everyone would be out tonight and I could torture the living Hell out of every single one of them. Just to take out my frustration when I got there I shiffted into a young girl maybe fiftthteen I'm just guessing with a frilly ugh dress and little heels my hair was cherry blonde and I noticed my eyes a were baby blue.**

**The moment I entered the fray all the dudes eyes fell on me, on the inside I smirked on the outside I was blushing stupidly and asking that annoying girl voice if any of them could walk me home.**

**And of course being the stupid humans that they were believed me I would lead them into a dark ally and then shift back into my normal form and I kill them before they even have a chance to scream. When they brough out the alchoal that's where things got fuzzy Dante had told me that alchoal wouldn't affect us since we technically weren't human bullshit.**

**I wobbled on my feet and ran smack into somebody I growled "Watch we-re the fuppk ya goin" I slurred drunkly the person glared at me I couldn't really see them my vision was super blurry.**

"**Ya you're welcome for saving ya" the person grumbled wait I recognized that voice "Pipsqueak?" I slurred I heard Edward grumble something about now being short and stupid drunken girls.**

**But I felt him lift me up into his arms what the hell? Where is he taking me, "Waaat? Are ya doin put meh downnnn!" I snapped "Nothin doin baby girl you're comin with me you're to blizted and we don't want anything to happen to you" he said confidently I felt my muscles lax damn you alchoal.**

**I found myself in the shrimps house apparently his brother wasn't home yet or he was somewhere else in the house. He sat me on his bed, and took my dress off "PEVVVERT!" I stammered he grunted "You wish I just don't want you sleeping in those clothes now shut it" he said tossing the dress into his clothes hamper.**

**He then took off his own clothes he put me into a giant over-sized t-shirt that went to my knees. But that was not my concern his body was his muscles were so well developed and his skin glowed a little in the soft light of the bedroom.**

"**I'm taking a shower try not to throw up on my bed while I'm gone" I musttered the best glare I could at that moment but fail miserabley when he was gone I sat up and wobbled to the bathroom door. I unlocked it and slid in he didn't notice me till it was to late I fallen right on top of him "WHAT THE HELL GET OFF!" he shouted but I couldn't lift myself of him.**

**He sighed knowing I couldn't lift myself up, I hadn't know what had possed me but I ended up kissing him.**

**I think it was that fucking alchoal but he didn't stop me, he didn't say a word just pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me back.**

**(A/N. LEMON COMING UP AND PLEASE DON'T JUDGE BECAUSE IF IT AINT GOOD I WONT RIGHT ANOTHER ONE)**

**I knotted my hands into his long blonde hair, pushing my tounge into his mouth searching it and his did the same with me. I felt his wet hands pulling the large t-shirt over my head and his hands were running over me.**

"**Hurry up" I grunted he kissed me one more time before he spread my legs apart he kneeled and he licked my entrance "Taste good" he said I blushed the cherry blonde hair was clinging to my small shoulders.**

**He came back up and kissed my neck nibbling and licking his way back down and kissed my stomach then I felt the horrible pain as he penetrated those walls that held my virginity. I gasped in pain he stilled for a second he must of saw the pain on my face.**

"**I'm sorry" he whispered quietly I shook my head "Move" I ordered and he nodded going slow at first till I used my hand that I regained control of and wacked him in the head "Go faster" I moaned weakly it felt so good with him inside me, Damn that alchoal was turning me into a damn woman ok yeah I am one right now but its making me not think straight!**

**I started shuddering then I gasped as the white lights flashed over my eyes and I scramed in passion he came right after I did he shuddered and I felt the cum coat my pulled out of me speant and weak as I felt.**

**He carried me into his room and laid me down after he put the large t-shirt back on me. Ed laid down beside me after he put boxers on. The softness of the pillow lawled me to sleep and I was under in a minute.**


	2. The Morning After

Alright here we go Chapter 2 for Leo Xavier Elric: The Winter Alchemist everybody!

Envy-chan: YOU ARE AN EVIL LITTLE DEMON CHILD!

Kenzi: ^_^ I know so I've been told by many

Ed-san: You know Envy you won't win this so give up

Envy glares at Ed mumbling something about stupid shrimps and evil writers

Kenzi: Wait what was that Envy-CHAN?

Envy-chan: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Kenzi: You heard me *smirks*

Ed-san: STFU ALREADY AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Me and Envy both squeak in fear

Kenzi: Ok, ok you do it Envy

Envy-chan: K, Kenzi-senpai does not own anything except me and the shrimp's brat and a PS3, two PS2's and anger issues

Chapter 2 The Morning After Envy's POV

Ugh my head is killing me, I groaned as I pulled myself up in the bed. I could still remember everything from last night and I blushed like a fucking girl. Then I looked over at the knocked out blonde beside me and I could feel myself blush harder.

I looked down I was back to my original form, I quickly scrambled out of the bed trying not to wake sleeping beauty. I found the dress and shoes and ran as fast I could out of the house with as much dignity as I could.

I stayed in East City's outskirts, and waited till the sun rose to get moving again. I made back to the mansion in the forest by the afternoon, I walked through the door and of course Dante was standing there waiting for me. "And where have you been all night?" she asked hotley giving me a dirty look.

I shrugged my shoulders she didn't like this and glared "Just tell me" no way old woman. I walked past her but she grabbed my arm I sighed I was still so tired "I was in East City" I grumbled she hissed "AND what business pray tale did you have there that kept you out all night!".

I said "I just messed around with the locals the usal and I lost track of time and just stayed there" I lied she seemed to buy it and nodded "Fine but next time call or something" she snapped and let me go.

I quickly ran for the staris and went straight to my room. But first BATHROOM! That alchoal was making me nauseous, I am never drinking again.

When I was sure I wouldn't throw up I walked back to bed and laid back down. I heard loud clicking of heels ugh why did they all of a sudden decied to stop for vist especially since my headache is back? God or whoever is up there must hate me…

I rolled over on my side and faced the stainglass windows hopefully they wouldn't come in here. But then the door knob turned dammit all! "ENVY!" Gluttony cried in childish glee and jumped on top of me "AGH GET OFF GLUTTONY YOU'RE TO OLD FOR THIS SHIT GET OFF DAMMIT!" I snarled ramming my fist into the side of his head. He flew across the room and hit the wall cracking it "WAAAAAHH ENVY-SAN IS MEAN!" he wailed I glared at him "Grow the fuck up" I snapped throwing a book at him.

He dogged it and scrambled out of the room "LUST ENVY-NII-SAN IS SO MEAN TO ME!" I heard him wail at Lust I heard her walking to the door "Envy-chan why did you hit Gluttony he was just happy to see you" she said leaning against the wall "He jumped on top of me and I am having a huge headache and I don't want to be bothered so if ya don't mind GET THE HELL OUT!" I practically shouted at her.

She of course ignored me "Ne, you PMSing again?" she asked I felt my blood boil I am not some kind of woman. "NO I AM NOT PMSING I NEVER HAVE PMSED SO FUCK YOU AND SHOVE THAT NEXT COMMENT OF YOUR UP YOUR ASS!" I screamed she didn't seemed phased at all.

"Envy I just wanted to inform you that me and Gluttony are staying here for two weeks, and don't worry those two weeks will be gone before you know it and then we will be gone and off chasing the Elrics" she said and turned on her heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Great just fucking great now those two would be looking over my back every single day. I grumbled some more before I felt myself getting to tired to sit up. I fell back against the pillows, my eyelids slipping closed.

_Ok there you have it Chapter 2 hope you liked it

Envy-chan: Ugh when will the torture start?

I blinked in an innocent way

Envy-chan: DON'T ACT STUPID I KNOW YOU'RE PLANING ON MAKING ME PREGNANT AND TORTURING ME TO NO END!

Me: Mah, mah Envy it's ok it will be quick and merciful

Ed-san: She's lying I see her fingers behind her back

Me: Shut it Ed I can make you the uke real quick don't tempt me

He puts his hands up Ed-san: No-no I think I'll pass on that

Me: (smirks) that's what I thought

Envy-chan: Hmpf whateva I don't have any say in this anyway evil authoress (glares daggers at little o'l me)

Me: You got that right buddy (glomps him)

Ed-san: HEY HE'S MY UKE GET OFF HIM!

Me and Envy blink at him

Envy: Um… akward

Me: Yea I am gonna forget I heard that

Ed-san: DON'T YOU GUYS TELL ANYONE GOT IT!

Me: Promise anyway away from the drama, you guys know the drill review and if you guys have any ideas please don't esitate to mention them ok bye bye or as they say in Japan sayonara!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND UPDATE POSSIBLITY

AUTHOR'S NOT READ PLEASE!

Ok I just wanted to inform everyone that I will be puting Leo Xavier Elric: the Elemental Alchemist yes I am changing the name but besides that like I was saying I am going to be putting the story on temporary hiatus till I am finished with the squel to In the End is finished which I don't know when that will be but first of all I gotta start writing it. Now I also will be on a hiatus for that story as well because Thanksgiving is coming up and so is my sister's birthday so you won't be hearing from me for a while probably sometime around Christmas break but I'm not totally sure later


End file.
